The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Manda
Summary: An alternate ending to Trash Day


  
The Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
  
  
"Matt!" Gabumon called panting. He ran faster to catch up with the golden  
  
haired boy. Matt didn't turn around, just kept walking through the forest.  
  
^We are in big trouble....^ Gabumon shook his head, knowing that there was  
  
nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Hey Tai....." Joe called from the back of the group. Their leader stopped and  
  
turned to face him.   
  
"What is it Joe?" he asked. The boy in question looked around nervously,  
  
making sure he was right. He swallowed a gulp.  
  
"Where's.....uh, Where's Matt?"  
  
  
  
Matt and Gabumon came to a lake a good 10 minutes after leaving the others.  
  
On the shore of this lake, Matt sat down and pulled out his harmonica. A very out of   
  
breath Gabumon caught up to him.  
  
"Matt, shouldn't we go back now? The others will be worried." He slumped  
  
down next to his protectee. Matt snorted and put down his harmonica.  
  
"Miss me?! What for."  
  
"Because your part of the team!" Gabumon cried astonished his friend would  
  
ask such a thing. Finally Matt tore his eyes away from the water and stared at the  
  
dog.  
  
"Have you ever felt like a fifth wheel Gabumon? Someone without a  
  
purpose? Well that's what I feel like. All of the other kids, Tai, Sora, T.k., they all  
  
are needed. Tai to be leader and to provide comic relief, Sora to make every one  
  
feel better and so on, but me?......."   
  
"Matt, you have to watch over T.k." Gabumon interrupted.  
  
"Not any more. T.k.'s grown and he doesn't need me. He said so himself."  
  
Gabumon looked lost at that one.  
  
"But......" he said softly. Suddenly Matt stood up, his face in rage.  
  
"I hate what I've become!" he shouted and fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
  
  
"Matt! Matt where are you!" The yells died away on the wind, but they still  
  
echoed throughout the forest.  
  
"Why would he just take off like this?!" Tai shouted and kicked a stone.  
  
"Tai, calm down. He probably just went to use the bushes." Sora said and put  
  
her hands on Tai's shoulders. His breathing decreased and his face returned to it's  
  
normal color.  
  
"Yeah, you're right."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice called from the bushes. Matt and Gabumon turned  
  
violently to see a huge green tree walking towards them.  
  
"What do you want?" Gabumon ran to stand in front of Matt, ready to protect  
  
him if nessasary.  
  
"I want to know if you're Matt, one of the eight digidestined." The tree  
  
answered and continued to come toward them.  
  
"Yes, I am." Matt answered and wiped his eyes with his right hand. "why?"  
  
"I have just come from talking with the other digidestined." The tree smirked.  
  
"Your friends......"   
  
"Who are you........." Matt asked cautiously.  
  
"My name is Cherrymon, lord of this forest. And I must say, they didn't  
  
sound or act like your friends."  
  
"What do you mean Cherrymon! Explain yourself." Gabumon said. The tree  
  
started down at him.  
  
"They weren't even concerned where you where. They were just sitting on  
  
the ground relaxing. Not friends if you ask me."  
  
"No...." Matt whispered, even though he told the exact same thing to  
  
Gabumon earlier. He had guessed that was what would happen but Cherrymon  
  
confirming it was two different things.  
  
"Don't listen to him Matt!" Gabumon cried and turned around to face his  
  
comrade. "He's just trying to trick you."  
  
"I would do nothing of the sort." Cherrymon replied and looked right into  
  
Matt's eyes. "You know I'm telling the truth Matt." The boy staggered backwards.  
  
Cherrymon continued.  
  
"They acted like you didn't exist and didn't care about you. Your leader said  
  
it was good you were gone because then he wouldn't have to put up with you!"  
  
"Noo!!!!" Matt screamed and held his hands to his ears, trying desperately to  
  
forget what Cherrymon was saying.  
  
"Matt, your little brother laughed when I told him he needed you. What's his  
  
name?, oh yes, T.k. said you had always been too overprotective and now you got  
  
what you deserved."  
  
"Matt!" Gabumon cried, "please Matt, don't listen to him!"  
  
"But you can change that." Cherrymon growled. " You can make them pay  
  
for what they did to you. It was them who made you the way you are now!"  
  
Suddenly a black light formed a circle around the one with the crest of friendship.  
  
Matt's eyes grew frightened and disbelieving.  
  
"You can make them regret what they have done!" Matt's eyes suddenly  
  
changed. They narrowed and the blackness of the circle surrounding him found it's  
  
way into them. His crest went black also, no longer the lovely shade of blue the tag  
  
once held.  
  
Matt stood, his face full of hatred and pain. Gabumon gasped and ran to him.  
  
He threw his hands around the boy, trying to bring back the person he once knew,  
  
but the second he made contact, his world turned up side down. Gabumon could feel  
  
his teeth growing longer and his fur more matted and dark. Instead of standing on  
  
two legs, he now stood on four and his face held the same fury Matt's did.  
  
Cherrymon began to laugh hysterically, his plan had worked, this boy would  
  
destroy the digiworld with help with his crest of suffering.   
  
"Go!" he commanded and Matt and Gabumon took of into the woods, easily  
  
finding their prey.  
  
  
  
Puppetmon sat on top of the tree, watching the digdestined as they looked for  
  
their friend. He smirked and laughed.  
  
"All right!" he yelled to his right and three fox type digimon shot out of the  
  
shrubs.   
  
  
  
"Augumon digivolve to Greymon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabutarimon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"  
  
The champion digimon raced toward the oncoming Slymons. The Slymons  
  
looked like foxs, only a little bigger. The team realized how much of a threat they  
  
were when they first attacked and knocked Gatomon out cold. The cat was lying to  
  
the side in Kari's arms.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled and his horn torpedo's hit one of the  
  
Slymon. It did no good.  
  
"Tail of Fire!" A Slymon yelled and a fire beam shot at Ikkakumon, knocking  
  
him down.  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon tired to attack while the digimon was occupied, but  
  
the Slymon was quick and dodged the fireball. Then another Slymon jumped into  
  
the air behind Greymon and hit him with it's Tail of Fire. Greymon fell and his  
  
energy was sucked up, so he went back to Augumon.  
  
"Oh no! Augumon!" Tai yelled from the sidelines. He turned to the others.  
  
"This is bad, very bad."  
  
Meanwhile Birdramon and a Slymon were locked in mortal combat, and  
  
Birdramon was losing.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" The phoenix cried but once again the Slymon dodged her  
  
attack.  
  
"Birdramon!" Sora yelled. "You've got to digivolve!" A light shot out of  
  
Sora's crest.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Gardumon!" Slymon looked up at the ultimate form  
  
of Biyomon but had no fear in it's eyes at all, just a calm serene.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Gardumon used her flaming bird to try and kill the Slymon but  
  
it jumped to the right of the attack.  
  
"Tail of Fire!" it yelled and the beam caught Gardumon in the leg.  
  
"AAAARGGG!"   
  
"Flower Cannon!" a new voice shouted and the Slymon, taken by surprise,  
  
did not have a chance to move out of the way. The flower stuff hit the Slymon for a  
  
devastating blow.  
  
"All right!" the human populace present yelled and cheers went up. But there  
  
was still two left. Lillymon returned to Palmon, the speed of her attack had drained  
  
her. Now only Gardumon, Ikkakumon, and Kabutarimon were left.  
  
"Come on, let's teach these digi's a lesson!" Ikkakumon boomed. "Harpoon  
  
Torpedo!" The high of having one Slymon destroyed was soon replaced by  
  
disappointment because the torpedo missed.  
  
"Tail of Fire!" the Slymon nearest to Ikkakumon cried and hit him with it.  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" He yelled and his hammer came down to meet the  
  
earth. The resulting energy produced raced at the fox, but it dodged it, but what  
  
Slymon didn't count on was that the attack would follow it. Now there was only one  
  
left, and Gardumon didn't see it come up from behind her.  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to LuciferGarurumon! WritheClaw!" The ice  
  
attack hit the Slymon square in the chest, instantly killing it. Matt stepped out of the  
  
trees and watched as the digidestinded ran toward him.  
  
"All right Matt!" and other such comments came from the mouths of the  
  
others. Tai stepped in front of the rest and held out his hand.  
  
"Thanks Matt, we would have been toast back there if it wasn't for you."   
  
Matt reached out to take Tai's hand and suddenly, without warning, he flipped him  
  
over so he lay on his back on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god, Matt?!" Sora cried and rushed forward. The others stood  
  
shocked at what had just happened. Matt released Tai's hand and turned to  
  
oncoming Sora. The girl passed by him and kneeled over a heavily breathing Tai.  
  
"Matt, why did you do that?!" T.k. shouted, his hands going into the air. Matt  
  
fixed him with his stare and T.k. saw the insanity coursing through his eyes.  
  
"Oh gosh......What the, what have you done with Matt?!" the little boy cried  
  
hysterically. "Tell me!" tears started down T.k.s face when he received no answer.  
  
Matt didn't pay the least bit of attention to him. He spoke for the first time in a  
  
ragged, very different voice.  
  
"The Dark Masters request your destruction, but there is something you must  
  
learn first to make your journey into death a most painful one." Then he turned and  
  
signaled to LuciferGarurmon. They disappeared together into the foliage leaving a  
  
sobbing T.k., a very hurt Tai and 14 shocked faces.  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Joe, he looked away from the fire and to  
  
Tai. Their leader was lying down, propped up against a log. On his right was Sora,  
  
holding a still shaking T.k. in her arms, rocking him back and forth. The other  
  
digidestined were all sitting around the fire also.  
  
"I dunno. Matt obviously lost it, maybe he ate to many berries or something."  
  
Tai said and shrugged. At this comment, T.k. turned violently in Sora's arms.  
  
"That was not Matt!" he yelled. "He was different, like he was brain washed  
  
or something."   
  
"T.k. is right Tai. You know Matt would never do anything like that on  
  
purpose." At this she pointidly looked at Tai. "Right?"   
  
"Well......."  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Jeez Sora, take it easy. Yeah I guess Matt would never do anything like  
  
that."  
  
"But the question still remains, what are we going to do about it?" Izzy asked  
  
quietly.  
  
  
  
Everyone was asleep when Matt reveled the exact measurements of his  
  
threat.  
  
  
  
Matt watched the seven digidestined with great interest. He found it funny  
  
that these seven had beaten Myotismon on their own. What he didn't find surprising  
  
was the fact they had killed Etemon. Any fool could have done that. The same with  
  
Devimon.  
  
The thing Matt didn't understand was why the digidestined treated him as a  
  
friend. He had always worked for the resident bad guy, doing one odd job after the  
  
next, but this was the first time he'd ever come in contact with these rebels. And  
  
why did he had this sudden urge to kill the brown haired kid who looked after an  
  
Agumon? Matt shook his head to clear these confusing thoughts so he could  
  
concentrate on the mission.  
  
*The boy* Matt decided. *The young boy would be first.* He turned to  
  
Gabumon.   
  
"The little boy must be first, they say he's the most powerful." His digimon  
  
nodded and growled quietly. Then he and Matt stepped out from the cover of the  
  
bushes.  
  
"Digidestined!" Matt yelled loud enough to wake the dead. All seven rolled  
  
over, saw him and jumped up.  
  
"Matt!" the little one cried. Once again Matt wondered how this little kid  
  
could know his name. He ignored the feeling and turned toward Gabumon, then he  
  
reached to his neck. The crest dangled from his fingers for just a moment before  
  
being violently ripped off it's necklace and thrust into the air.  
  
"By the power of this crest of suffering...." Matt called to the air. Gabumon  
  
finished his sentence.  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to LuciferGarurumon!" Suddenly the blood thirsty  
  
wolf leapt into the air and landed on their leader.  
  
  
  
Tai screamed as he felt the weight of this insane digimon plow into him. He  
  
could hear faint shouts before everything went totally black.  
  
Sora was standing stiff as she saw Tai get knocked down by  
  
LuciferGarurumon then a cry erupted from her and she ran toward her secret lover.  
  
"No Tai!!!!" she wailed and a sudden, unexpected light shot out of her crest  
  
and surrounded Biyomon.  
  
"Biyomon warp digivolve to....Phoenixmon!" Where Biyomon had been  
  
standing a 4 foot tall red, yellow, and orange bird was flapping its wings. In stead of  
  
feathers, Phoenixmon had fire, literally. It seemed to any bystander the bird had fire  
  
on its wings.  
  
"Flaming Claw!" It yelled suddenly and a burst of fire spewed from the fire  
  
bird's wings. The attack hit LuciferGarurumon and sent him sprawling to the group  
  
next to Tai. While all of this commotion was going on, Matt silently crept toward  
  
T.k, unbeknownst to the littlest digidestined. A second later, he grabbed T.k., one  
  
arm around his waist and the other over his mouth.  
  
T.k. went stiff in Matt's arms, didn't yell out or anything, just stayed  
  
perfectly still. Matt smirked to himself, that was all to easy.  
  
"Digidestined!" he yelled for the second time that night. Everything suddenly  
  
stopped, and all turned toward him. Phoenixmon dedigivolved back to Yokomon  
  
and stood silently by Sora. A good minute passed with electricity flowing through  
  
the air as Matt and the other kids faced off. The chaos was broken when  
  
LucifierGarurumon walked to stand next to his master.  
  
"Matt, what are you doing?! Snap out of it!" Tai got to his feet, wincing as he  
  
did so. Matt's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What has happened to you!" Joe asked, fists clenched and sweating. Matt  
  
didn't answer either Tai or Joe.  
  
"I am surprised how far you seven got in the digiworld, but your quest ends  
  
here." Matt said calmly, as if he had just suggested they all go hang out at the local  
  
7-11. The digidestined were speechless.  
  
"With the death of this little one," Matt continued, "your journey to hell will  
  
begin." Then the blonde flung the eight year old to the ground which knocked T.k.'s  
  
head so hard he started bleeding. Matt snorted and met the childs watery eyes.  
  
Suddenly a flash of some strange feeling rocked through Matt's body. He flinched  
  
back, surprised and confused. *What was that?* he thought. He shook his head and  
  
ignored the complications of what that had meant.  
  
"LuciferGarurumon!" Matt shouted and watched as his digimon flew a few  
  
feet in the air, ready to attack should Matt give the order. As he was about to do just  
  
that, T.k. spoke in a tiny, wounded voice.  
  
"Matt, why are you doing this? You're not evil." Matt snapped his head back  
  
toward T.k.  
  
"What are you talking about boy?! I have worked for evil my entire life!"  
  
"No you haven't Matt, you're one of us. Please remember brother." With  
  
these words Matt went into an outrage.  
  
"How dare you you little pig. Call me your brother, you no good piece of shit!  
  
I never had any family and I sure as hell am not one of you!" Throughout this  
  
speech, Matt raised his hand and slapped T.k. right across the face.  
  
"T.K!" Patamon yelled.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to....Angemon!" The angel flew in front of his protectee.  
  
"You will not lay a hand on him Matt." He said in a sinister voice. Matt  
  
looked non interested, but in side a battle was waging. Why was he feeling remorse  
  
for slapping that no good little sob? What was happening to him?  
  
"Writhe Claw!" the attack came out of nowhere and slammed into Angemon.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed before dedigivolving to Patamon.  
  
"Angemon!" T.k. moaned and fell to the earth, out cold. On the other side of  
  
the battle line, Sora cried out and started to rush forward but was held back by Tai.  
  
She looked fearfully at him.  
  
"I'll stop Matt, Sora. Don't worry." Then Tai took out his digivice and crest.  
  
"Ready Agumon?"   
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to...WereGreymon!" Matt saw all of this out of the  
  
corner of his eye.  
  
"Go LuciferGarurumon!" he shouted and watched as WereGreymon and  
  
LUciferGarurumon began their fight.  
  
"Terra Force!" WereGreymon yelled and a ball of energy shot at  
  
LuciferGarurumon. The were wolf easily dodged and ran at the dinosaur, teeth  
  
barred. WereGreymon didn't have time to react, and fell to the ground along with  
  
LuciferGarurumon whose jaws were around WereGreymons throat.  
  
"WereGreymon!" Tai screamed, feeling helpless that he could do nothing.  
  
"LuciferGarurumon!" a voice called and the digimon in question stopped  
  
immediately. The voice continued, "his time will come, but not now. Come and  
  
destroy the original target." LuciferGarurumon nodded and leapt the 20 feet over to  
  
Matt. WereGreymon lay on the ground panting, but unable to get up.  
  
"Oh no!" One of the digidestined yelled.  
  
"Writhe Claw!" The ice crystals came hurling toward the unconscious T.k  
  
and struck him full force. The impact caused a small crater to form underneath the  
  
small blooded boy's body. Matt leaned down and pressed two fingers against T.k.'s  
  
neck. A second later a huge smile spread across his face and he stood back up.  
  
"This boy is dead." he said simply and kicked T.k's stomach, turning him  
  
over so his back was to the ground.  
  
"No..." A strangled sob came from Kari, the other digidestined stood stiff as a  
  
board, not believing what they had just witnessed. Matt laughed a hideous, unreal  
  
laugh and turned to go back in woods, but not before glancing at T.k. one last time.  
  
This time though, the first thing Matt's eyes came into contact with was T.k.'s crest  
  
of hope which started to glow.  
  
'Wha.....?" Matt whispered as the light engulfed him. The 14 year old  
  
screamed and shut his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, Matt saw images,  
  
pictures really, floating around him. The picture right in front of Matt showed him  
  
giving T.k. a piggy back ride. The one next to that was the time he had saved T.k.  
  
from Seadramon. All the pictures showed Matt and T.k. doing something, Memories  
  
suddenly came flooding back, Matt started to remember that he was in fact a  
  
digidestined and fought for good, not evil.  
  
The crest he wore around his neck went back to the lovely shade of blue it  
  
should have always been as the blackness was sucked out of it. Then what had  
  
happened earlier came rushing back to Matt. He had killed his own brother! T.k.  
  
was dead...at his hands. Matt felt to his knees and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
When he looked up a few minutes later, the forest had returned including the body  
  
of his beloved brother.  
  
Matt stood up slowly, unaware that as he did so LuciferGarurumon was  
  
molding himself back to MetalGarurumon, and walked over to T.k. He had his crest  
  
of friendship grasped in his right hand.  
  
"T.k." he whispered as he knelt beside the boy. Then Matt held his crest over  
  
T.k.'s. The digidestined who were watching could see the light being transferred  
  
from Matt's crest to T.k.'s. Just as the last of the light left Matt's crest, he turned  
  
toward them.  
  
"Please forgive me." Matt said quietly. At that moment T.k.'s eyes opened.  
  
Matt smiled , before falling onto T.k.'s lap, dead.  
  
"Matt?!" T.k. yelled frantically and starting shaking his brother, tears pouring  
  
out of his eyes. "No MATTTT!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt gave his life to save T.k." Tai said in grief-stricken awe. Sora stepped  
  
closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
"He saved us all." she answered simply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
